


Looking out for the little guy - Spider-man & Irondad

by spiderisis



Series: Marvel one shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explosion, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderisis/pseuds/spiderisis
Summary: Peter stresses Tony out on a mission, like always
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Looking out for the little guy - Spider-man & Irondad

Peter swings to the little girl who's standing by herself in the middle of the street.

Tear are rolling down her face.

"Hello little girl, where are your parents?" Peter squats down in front of the girl. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Now what's your name?"

The girl's lip trembles. "Nola."

"It's okay to be scared Nola. I want to help you find your parents. If you could say to me in wich direction they went, we can find them. As a team", Peter says.

Nola wipes her tears away before pointing behind Peter, right were the fight is going on.

"Are you sure they went that way?" Peter looks over his shoulder when he feels his spideysense tingle, just in time to see a person run away. Then he feels something roll against his foot.

A grenade.

Peter's eyes go wide. He grabs the girl to protect her with his body and jumps away. Mid-air the grenade explodes and he gets launched against a car.

Pain shoots through Peter's body and he falls to the ground. It takes him a couple of seconds to open his eyes.

Luckily Peter took most of the impact so Nola isn't hurt, except for maybe a headache.

"You seem to have a lot of injuries", Karen notes. "Do you want me to contact Mister Stark?"

"Uh no- I'm okay." Peter's voice sounds hoarse.

The spiderling opens his arms to free Nola. She crawls off of his chest and Peter sits up to lean against the car.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Nola nods. "I- I want my mommies."

Peter nods. "Of couse. As a team remember? Do-" a cough escapes from Peter's lungs-"Do you know where they went?"

"I think a carpenter helped them", Nola says with a small voice.

Peter frowns. "What did he look like?"

"He uh- he had this really big silver hammer."

A small smile comes on to Peter's face. "Mister Odinson God sir?" He asks over the intercom while trying to hide to pain in his voice. "Where did you leave the civilians from the south east building?"

"I guided them to the blue morons."

"Okay thank you Mister Odinson sir."

Peter stands up from the ground. He has to lean on the car for support at first, but soon enough he finds his balnce.

He grabs Nola's hand and they start walking.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Peter decides to ignore the taste of iron in his mouth while he looks at Nola.

"I want to become a nurse and help people just like my mom. Or maybe I want to be a teacher. My mommy said that they help a lot of people too."

Peter smiles. "You can do anything you want. You were really brave today."

"You are really brave too. Maybe I want to become a superhero. You help people too right?" The innocence in her eyes as Nola looks up makes Peter smile.

"I do my best." A couple of coughs escape Peter's mouth before he can continue talking. "I'm sure you would be a great superhero. I would love having you on our team."

Nola her eyes glinster with cheerfulness. "Really?"

Peter nods. "Really."

He looks up to see the police with a group of people. Of to the left he sees two woman talk to an officer. They seem worried.

He walks up to them. "Uh is this your-" Before Peter can finish his sentence Nola hugs the two woman who seem to be relieved now that their daughter is back.

"Oh Nono, don't scare us like that." The blonde woman picks her girl up and hugs her.

The brunette turns to Peter. "Thank you so much Spider-Man. How can I thank you?"

Peter smiles weakly. "You don't have to do anything. I'm just here to help you."

He starts to feel lightheaded. "Uh, but if you really wanted to help me.. one of you was a nurse right?"

Right after that Peter faints.

《》《》《》

When Peter wakes up he immediately tries to open his eyes, but the amount of light filling his vision is too much.

"FRIDAY please dim the lights."

Peter slowly blinks a few times before adjusting to the light.

"You shouldn't scare me like that kid." Tony is sitting next to Peter's bed, looking absolutely exhausted.

"I'm sorry." Peter's voice is hoarse and comes out as a whisper. "Are you okay?"

Tony sighs while lightly shaking his head. "You aren't supposed to be asking that question now are you?"

A faint smile comes on Peter's face before he closes his eyes again.

"I'm tired", he murmurs.

"Go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

And almost immediately Peter is passed out again.

Tony sighs while grabbing his hand and looking at his kid's face.

"You are going to give me a heart attack someday if you don't stop scaring me like that kid."

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than usual so sorry for that
> 
> I ended up with something completely different then I intended but I think I like how it turned out
> 
> I hope everyone is doing okay :))


End file.
